battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Junior Officer
| mindmg = 18 | maxdmg = 22 (x3) | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct }} Overview The Junior Officer was released with the 1.4 Patch and is one of the first units available that require Merits to build. This Soldier Unit is a good choice for lower level players as the damage and range are good, and the Merits are easy to get by helping out on friends' bases. Its cost is nearly identical to that of the Trooper, albeit requiring Merit as well. It has two attacks, the first of which fires 3 shots for respectable damage (~60 damage if all shots hit at Rank 1). This makes this unit extremely versatile for early levels as it is unlocked at Level 6 and can out do most units in terms of damage, relatively speaking. In PvP this unit's low UV along with it's considerable damage, high defense and dodge make it a force to be reckoned with in low level PvP matches. The 2.4 update allows rank 2 to unlock the research of "Point Blank" instead of rank 3. This second attack fires only one shot but with increased accuracy and a 25% chance to score a critical hit on infantry. This attack is hard to recommend as it has a range of 1, making it less useful than Triple Shot, although it only takes 1 of 6 of its ammo. If the research costs are a concern, this attack should not be a priority. This attack costs only and , however, making it cheap for one with many friends. For those who have point blank at rank 1, there is only one ability slot, so be careful. Attacks Sidearm= | mindmg = 18 | maxdmg = 22 | numattacks = 3 | baseoffense = 34 | cooldown = 1 | ammoused = 3 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct }} | mindmg = 18 | maxdmg = 22 | baseoffense = 56 | cooldown = 1 | ammoused = 1 | range = 1 | lof = Direct | crit = 25% vs. Soldiers | cost = , , }} }} Statistics |pc3 = |pc4 = |pc5 = |pc6 = |uv1 = 5 |uv2 = 6 |uv3 = 8 |uv4 = 9 |uv5 = 10 |uv6 = 12 |notes = }} Cost Updates 2.4 * Global attack research change: can be researched at rank 2 instead of 3. 2.0 * Non-gold resources are no longer rewarded for defeating this unit. 1.4 * Added. Trivia *It appears that when the unit faces forward, it wears a green cap, but when it faces backwards, it wears a blue cap. *It is one of the only trainable soliders not wearing a gas mask. The others being the units at the Frontier Recruitment HQ, and the Cryo Trooper. *Although Point Blank has only 1 shot of damage, this unit will fire thrice. This confirms that attacks using the same ammo clip/weapon as of 2.5 have the same animation. Category:1.4 Patch Category:Merits